Fourth Reich
. Jericho speaks to his soldiers below.]] The Fourth Reich is an event and ideology that took place on Earth during the years of 2969-3002. When the president of Cyber-Kenya, Jericho, was given the document code named "Rei Ayanami is best girl". This got him so not-hyped, that he created a followup document called "Asuka Langley Soryu is best girl". The top secret file, outlined the plans to eradicate the Pikmin off of Earth, leaving it back as a human dominated planet. This event prompted two wars, World War XXX and the Omega Cold War, the forces being The Fourth Reich Organization versus the United Nations. Naming Jericho based his entire plan off of Adolf Hitler's Nazi Reichs, prompting the first Reich since the 1940s. Jericho had some sort of sick, twisted respect for the World War II villain, and named his troops and strategies the same as him. The organization "The Fourth Reich" was the head ministry of the whole event. History During his time traveling, Greg Farshtey found himself trapped on Earth during the years 2967-2969 fixing his damaged ship. He accidentally stumbled upon the growing military conflict in Africa and was captured by the Cyber-Kenyian forces. His freedom was granted to him in exchange of delivering an encoded message to the United Nations. The UN retaliated with a declaration of war unless Cyber-Kenya backed down in their attempts of military aggression. Greg found himself accidentally delivering a document code to the President of Cyber-Kenya, Jericho D, that was the final prompt to begin the Fourth Reich. The document, codenamed "Rei Ayanami is best girl" got Jericho so not-hyped, that he created a followup document called "Asuka Langley Soryu is best girl". This document outlined the plans of the Fourth Reich and the bypasses to all the funds to amass such a fighting military force (said funds and resources stemming from the old Empire, thus the similarities in technology), as well as the blueprints to the Compressed Light powered super weapon The Fist of Jericho. The Fourth Reich organization overthrew the democratic government of Cyber-Kenya and the President had become a dictator of a new totalitarian regime. World War XXX (2972-2978) Through military aggression most of Africa, Europe, and Asia was captured by the Fourth Reich forces. Systematically the Pikmin were captured and rounded up into ghettos. Many Pikmin were brutalized, ravaged, pillaged, and murdered. Many villages burned to the ground. All the while, forming the great Walls of Jericho, to block the Pikmin from living with humans. The United Nations fought hard to counter the Fourth Reich but unfortunately the far superior technology that the Fourth Reich had was no match for the UN. The Fourth Reich completed The Fist of Jericho orbiting Callisto. During a surprise attack from the United Nations on the moon, the super weapon was used on the moon itself. Destroying Callisto and every UN soldier on it, murdering thousands of miners and settlers. A decisive battle was won for the United Nations in Ontario Mk IV, defending the area against an all out assault by the Fourth Reich. The Liberation Crusaders lead by esteemed General (Joestar) Darien "Big Boss" Doomsday, protected the area with his Elite Cyborg Forces. A fabled failed attack run was attempted on The Fist of Jericho, lead by Pikmin Commander Dirge Prettyflower. The setback was problematic in United Nations propaganda, and Pikmin began to be treated unfairly even in United territory. However, the military cost on the Fourth Reich was heavy in the UN's favour. General Darien Doomsday and the Liberation Crusaders took the charge again in a ten week struggle to retake Europe, and effectively recaptured all of Fourth Reich territory in Europe and Asia. The victory was well met and many Pikmin were rescued and treated. Jericho and his forces fled to Leifon, guarded by The Fist of Jericho. With them many captured Pikmin, the plan was for Jericho to complete his own personal "Final Solution" of the Pikmin by destroying Earth itself. The Battle of Leifon (Circa. 2978) The final battle waged in World War XXX was a struggle on Earth and Leifon. The Fist of Jericho closed in on Earth to complete the Final Solution, as General Darien Doomsday and the Liberation Crusaders assaulted Leifon, attacking Jericho's headquarters. Dodging the indigenous dinosaurs on Leifon and eliminating the Fourth Reich forces, Darien personally gunned down Jericho. Capturing the base and claiming total victory. Back on Earth, the space attack on The Fist of Jericho underwent, and through sheer luck, the super weapon was decommissioned before Earth could be destroyed. The pikmin stuck on Leifon were saved and returned home. The Omega Cold War (2978-3002) The world remained split in two after the fall of Jericho. The Fourth Reich still held power in Africa, but were less aggressive. Unresponsive to the demands asked by the United Nations, Africa, and it's connection to the people of Mars remained a threat. A period of arms races and spy networks arose as Mininists on Earth gave the cold shoulder to the Meninists on Mars. The United Nations had created a new force of cloned troops to be used in the spy negotiations. Codenamed "Rei"s were critical to the events of the Cold War. The negotiations between Earth and Mars grew more intense through the years, and a terrorist bombing of a Mininist Parade in Neo-Portland began an age of fear, increasing Meninist propaganda on Mars. The blueprints for an even stronger super weapon came into be, and a top secret mission to retrieve it from Mars going south almost jumpstarted another war between Mars and Earth. Finally during the turn of the century, a new leader took the old leader of Mars' place and had more realistic thoughts on a world where Pikmin and humans could co-exist. Deals were made and the Omega Cold War ended. The Rei-Asuka Dispute A code system during the Fourth Reich's reign. During the 2900s, the Church of Evangelion was growing in numbers and many pikmin began to practice the religion as well. The icons of Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu became the religious symbolism behind the two sides' banners. Pikmin were stereotypically noted to pray to Rei Ayanami more as she better represented their beliefs of a pro-vegetarian, simplistic and silent life. Humans preferred Asuka as their natural tendencies of aggression and Americanized capitalism connected them with her more. Religious bullying of "who is best girl" became a playground event. It got of control in the 2950s, resulting in the rise in Meninists in Africa and on Mars, as well as the growing military conflict in Central Africa. The propaganda of the United Nations and the Fourth Reich used the two icons as their mascots. Rei was always used as an icon of peace, love and equality, while Asuka was used as an icon of aggression, military power, and human supremacy. Asuka was also German, the same origin of the Nazi ideals used by the Fourth Reich. On the other hand, Rei was Japanese, and Japan was the theorized location of the first evolutionary ancestors of the Pikmin race. The clone troopers used by the UN were specifically designed to resemble Rei Ayanami, and the cloning aspect relates to her character, as she herself is a clone. Notes Category:Events